myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldenheart
"This is my first Gathering. I wonder if ShadowClan is as mean is they sound?" Goldenpaw to Breezefeather in Rogue Golden heart is a beautiful, golden tabby she-cat with long, thick fur and amber eyes History Rogue It is mentioned that Goldenkit and her siblings, Yellowkit, Emberkit, and Poppykit, have been apprenticed. Goldenpaw's name is called to join the Gathering. She pushes through the crowd of cats, telling them to wait up. She expresses great excitement for her first Gathering and talks to Breezefeather about Oakstar on the way to Fourtrees. She then proceeds to get too excited and almost knock over a RiverClan warrior. After the Gathering, Goldenpaw and her siblings are seen listening to Sootpaw and Pikepaw argue. It is later mentioned that she is mindlessly chatting about how cute Pikepaw is. Finchstar tells Breezefeather that Goldenpaw is in need of a mentor, and Breezefeather agrees to mentor her. During the ceremony, Goldenpaw jumps up at her name. Later, Goldenpaw and Breezefeather are training. Breeze feather comments that Goldenpaw is doing well and they head back to camp. Goldenpaw happily eats a hare with her brother Emberpaw. Breeze is walking with Sorrel and realizes how much the young she-cat is like Goldenpaw. Cherrydapple, Goldenpaw's former mentor, is noted briefly to have given birth to three kits when Breeze is thinking about how heavily pregnant she must have been. Swallowfur expresses remorse at the thought of hurting Goldenpaw and other WindClan cats. Exile Somewhere between books, Goldenpaw becomes Goldenheart. Goldenheart is mentioned to be Featherpaw's mentor. Goldenheart is noted to have had four mentors, but was still one of the best warriors in WindClan.Goldenheart informs the apprentices that they are nearing the ThunderClan border. When Runningleaf begins to cough, she is abrupt to send him back to camp. After they return, she goes to share a hare with her sister Poppynose. She, along with Cinderfrost, sends Snowpaw and Featherpaw off on a hunting mission. During training with Featherpaw, Goldenheart seems annoyed and asks Featherpaw if she is paying attention. She is tense when Shimmer and Chip approach, but is also wary and curious. She allows them back to camp. When Sorrelbreeze dies, Goldenheart suggests lightening the mood by telling stories of Sorrelbreeze's life. Feather paw remembers that Swiftsong is Goldenheart's mother after a retort from the old she-cat. Goldenheart is noted briefly to be beside Featherpaw as they travel to the Gathering. Featherpaw mentions that if Goldenheart hadn't been her mentor, Rosegaze would have been her second choice. Golden heart is noticeably worried about Featherpaw sneaking off. Featherpaw is worried when Goldenheart announced training in cancelled a day later. Goldenheart explains to her apprentice that Snowpaw has been killed. Goldenheart is beside Briarstar. She asks how many cats have been killed, and, although her father is dead, she is now deputy. Goldenheart expresses pity towards Pebblefur, then is reminded of Breeze when the topic of Featherpaw comes up. She is shown to have become closer friends with Shimmer. Goldenheart likes the name Feathershine for Featherpaw, as it suits her. Family Mother: Swiftsong, living Father: Lionwhisker, deceased Brother: Embergorse, deceased Sisters: Poppynose, deceased; Yellowfern, deceased Step-Uncle: Oakstar, deceased Niece: Snowpaw, deceased Nephews: Sagepaw, deceased; Pebblefur, living Trivia - Her last mentor, Lionwhisker, is also her father.